Maylene's dark Secret
by DangerousMaylene
Summary: Maylene, a phanthomhive maid/assasin, and always honest but what if the phamtomhive manor has a case about strange creatures that suck the blood of their victims and the case connects to maylene's past and someone shows up unexpected that from her past.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story so please be gently with me cause im a newbie. Anyway I love SebbyxMaylene so if you don't like this couple don't read!

Disclaimer: Idont own any of the characters or kuroshitsuji. I wish I did though 'sigh' Sebby. Back to the story.

Enjoy!

Maylene is the only maid of the phantomhive household. She has a major crush on Sebastian Michealis, the most handsome, pristine, perfect butler in the phantomhive estate (pretty much the only person in the world). But Maylene has a dark secret one that she can't forget even if she wanted too.

Not only is she an assasin, but she is a _Vampire. _

Maylene true name is Huntress Victoria Draculene she had it changed to Maylene after she had ran away from home. Heres how it all begin.

In the Victorian Era, there lived an Earl and his family. The earl's name was Nicholas Draculene and his wife was Anneliese Draculene. Nicholas and Anneliese had 3 children. The first and eldest was there son, Kei. The second oldest was there daughter, Mimiko and last was Huntress. Nicholas Draculene was a cruel father but loving to his family. He was very cruel to Huntress always beating her but she remained a kind loving gentle person. Huntress was only 14 by the time she ran away. One day her mother was gone to visit her mother and the father was very angry with her cause she had broke a family heirloom (that's how she started to be clumsy).

"I don't understand how u can be so damn clumsy, I told you not to go inside the family vault and what did u do, u went inside it anyone and broke the most valuable object in our family!" Nicholas yelled.

"But father….

"I don't care what u have to say u are cleaning this mess up and be prepare for the worst beating you ever had!" Huntress Father roared.

After huntress cleaned up her messed she went into her parents room where she was beaten until she bled. Huntress was sent to her room not allowed to come out until her father said it was ok but huntress was so upset she decided to runaway and never come back and that's exactly what she did.

Huntress had waited until everybody in the house was asleep in their coffins to climb out the window and run with nothing with her but the clothes on her body, never to be seen or heard of again as _Huntress Victoria Draculene. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellooo! Hope you guys are interested in the story. Stilll tryin to get the hang of it _

_Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji or any of the characters_

_Enjoy!_

Huntress was wondering through the streets of London, hunger and tired. She didn't have anyone to turn to, no friends and she defiantly can't go back to her family. Then she got stopped by 2 men who had this devilish smirk on there faces.

"Wow, look at what we got here… Haha", the first stranger said who was circling huntress

" It looks like we got a pretty little girl who looks lost". Stranger 2 said sounding drunk, slurrring his words.

Huntress started backing away and ran with the strangers still hot on her tail. She ran without looking where she was goin and hit a tree branch. There she lay on the ground out of breath with her eyes close until she felt something on top of her ripping her clothes off. Huntress screamed so loud that one of the guys had to put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Huntress was so scared that her eyes turned in a dark reddish color and her fangs elongated over her bottom lip.

"What the hell…." Stranger 1 said before having his throat ripped out

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what the hell is she" Stranger 2 said running away before Huntress pounced on him and sunk her long fangs in his neck.

Little did she know that someone was watching her. Then huntress heard something and turned back into a human. Her eyes went from a dark red to a dark purple color, her teeth went back to normal.

"Who's there?" Huntress said

"Hmmmm interesting we could really use a person like you down at the agency…" the strange man said.

The man was dressed in black pants and a nice crisp white shirt with a long black coat.

"Who are you?"

"Im was here to kill those 2 men who had chased you but it seems like you've already takin care of them miss _Vampire. _

"How do you know what I am?"

"Long fangs, red eyes and those sharp nails all things connected to Vampires."

"Tell me your name"

"My name is kurosaki, Edward Kurosaki and may I ask you what your name is"

Huntress hesitated

"Maylene, my name is Maylene"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuij or any of the characters. _

"Maylene, that a unique name for a person such as your self." Stated Kurosaki–san

"Look cut the crap, ok, I know you want something from me so what do you want."Annoyed at his statement maylene was getting easily angrier.

"Why do you think I want something from you?" Amused at her impatient

"Because if you didn't want anything from me you would've killed me already."

He laughed "You are right I do want something from you…. I want you to join me and the company I work for."

"What does your company do, if I may ask?" Maylene was a starting to become interested and a little curious at what these people do at the company kurosaki –san worked for.

"My company kills certain people for a living. Mostly we kill the bad people; people don't really think were doing any thing good."

"So in other words, you're an assassin sent to kill people for no apparent reason at all." Slightly confused

"You don't get, we kill the bad person which means we have a reason to kill these people because they've done something unforgivable and we could really use a person like you."

"You only want me because of what I am and what I can." It was suppose to sound like a statement but came out to as a question.

"You could say that, I guess, but what do you say, would you like to come with me and be cared for properly or stay out her like a beast until someone comes and kills you."

Maylene didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure she could trust any of these people, but at the same time she didn't want to be killed so she chose to go with him.

"Fine I'll go with you as long as you promise to take care of me."

"I promise now let's go before people come out here to see what all that screaming was about."

Maylene nodded and ran with kurosaki-san out of the woods and all the way to where he worked. Maylene was so deep in thought that she didn't realize the beautiful mansion they were walking up to until she heard someone talking. It was kurosaki-san talking to some guy in a black coat with snakes on it. He looked like someone that just came out of jail and was badly injured while in there.

Kurosaki and Maylene went inside this mansion and maylene was amazed at what she saw. There was a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the roof, and a brand new piano. The stairs were polished until you saw your reflections. All in all, it was a very beautiful house.

"Maylene, this way we have plenty of time to look around the house." Kurosaki said with a smile that could make you lose your breath.

Maylene nodded and walked towards kurosaki who was standing by a large wooden door that had 2 giant knockers. Kurosaki knocked on the door and the door open with someone on the other side sitting at a large table at the head of the table.

"What have you brought back with you this time kurosaki-san?" a deep-baritone voice said.

The man was very tall and had a nice built body. His hair was black with a tinged of red and it was short, he had nice blue eyes and was wearing a nice white crisp suit. Maylene thought he was very handsome and a little scary cause of his height. He was about 6'9.

He stood up and started walking over to maylene who was in a daze because he was so handsome and way to close for her.

"What is your name young lady?"

"Maylene sir and May I ask what your name is?"

"It's Alec, Alec Mizimaki, but you can call me Alec" Stated Alec

"So kurosaki why did you bring this young lady to our home?"

Kurosaki-san sighed "Tell me what you think this young girl is."

"She's a human, what else could she be kurosaki?" Alec was getting irritated

"She's not a human Alec" Kurosaki said with a smirk

Alec was started to get a little interested in what Edward was saying about this young girl. He frowned at what Edward just said and looked at maylene while Edward was still talking.

"Alec, Miss Maylene is actually a vampire in disguised as a human. I saw her in the woods with the two men I was sent to kill and she had killed them within two seconds. Amazing isn't it?"

"It sure is amazing but why would I want her here when she could be an out of control vampire that would kill anyone that gets in her way?"

"Because, she would be very useful on assignment wouldn't you agree?"

Alec considered very careful about taking maylene in his home. After considering about the situation he made a decision.

He sighed "Fine, she can stay and learn our ways but, you have to keep her under control when on the assignment, I don't want her to be spotted and us be put in jail because she couldn't keep her bloodlust under control, is that clear Edward?"

"Yes, I understand sir."

"Good and maylene please accompany me to dinner tonight; I would like to learn more about who you are, after you get cleaned up alright?"

Maylene could feel she wasn't going to like this but agreed to his invite.

"Yes" Maylene said putting on a fake smile

"Marcus, please escort maylene to one of the guest room and see that she is properly taking care of."

"Yes sir, this way Miss Maylene."

Maylene and Marcus had left. After the doors had closed Alec had started talking to Edward telling him that if she did not do her job or please him in her missions she would be killed without hesitation. Edward agreed even though he knew maylene would not disappoint them.

Xxoxxxoxxxoxxxoooxxxoooo

Maylene was in the biggest room she's ever seen except back home. She was starting to miss her siblings and her mother. Her father was another thing. Someone had knocked on the door; maylene had been forced out her thoughts. She went to open the door and saw it was Marcus who had some nice shorts and a shirt.

"The master asked me to come and bring these to you" Marcus had handed her the clothes and gratefully accepted them.

"Thank you Marcus" She smiled and closes the door.

'Time for me to take a bath so I can go to dinner' She thought

It didn't take her long to take a bath and get dress. She didn't really want to get out because it felt so nice to be in the bath but she got out anyway. As she made her way downstairs she overheard kurosaki-san talking to someone about her.

"Look, all I want you to do is make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid. She thinks were her friends and I want to make sure it stays that way. Got it?"

"Yea, but what if she figures out what were planning to do with her, then what do we do."

"Then we have no choice but to…" Kurosaki-san got interrupted when he heard a creak at the door.

"Who's there?" Kurosaki angry that someone dared to interrupt him

"I'm s-s-sorry kurosaki-san I just wanted to know where the dining room is, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Maylene said scared that they were going to do something horrible to her.

"It's ok, come I'll show you where the dining room is." Kurosaki-san showed her the way to go and open two giant doors that were made out of gold.

As maylene entered, Alec was standing there in a black suit with a white undershirt. Maylene had a white V-neck shirt with black shorts. In her eyes she looked weird, but in Alec eyes she looked beautiful and seductive. Alec had a lustful look in his eyes.

'What does he want with me and why is he staring at me like that' Maylene thought

'She must be wondering what it is I want from her, o well better give her the mission I want her to do for me' Alec thought

"Please sit maylene, I have a mission I want you to do for me, call it practice and seeing if your assassin material."

"Fine, who is the guy I have to kill." Maylene sighed

"Persistent aren't we, the person name is mark hoshina he lives by this place called undertaker. You aren't going to kill him from the undertaker's roof and then leave simple as that. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes I can handle it just fine now what will I use to kill him?"

"This" Alec had passed her a sniper and she caught it easily and admired its beauty.

"Now get going and remembered don't let anyone see you, just kill him and leave."

And with that maylene had left and went to do her job. She knew it wasn't going to be that easy especially since she can only kill with her anger and she wasn't angry.

'O well' she thought

When the car stop she got out and climb on to the roof of the undertaker building and waited until she saw Mark hoshina which didn't take long.

She got into position and raised the gun but hesitated when she saw he had kids and how happy he was with his family, but maylene shot him through the head and left. Feeling sad she decided to walk.

"Wonder what happens now' and with that she walked

Xxxxxxoooooxxxxxxxxooooooo

"So Mark Hoshina was murdered yesterday and nobody saw or heard anything" Detective Walker asked a lieutient.

"Exactly sir." Lieutient Roy approved

"Well then it's a good thing Her Majesty called me then, wouldn't you agree Detective Walker?" said a mysterious man

"Well I agree Her Majesty's dog, Ciel Phanthomhive and Sebastian Michaelis."

To be continued…

Hope you liked it!

*read this. Ciel is only 9 ½ turning 10 in this fanficiton and Maylene is turning 16. When Edward found her she was 15. Just so you guys wouldn't be confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while been really busy with summer homework and school. Going back to school next week, can't wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ciel Phathomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michealis arrived at the crime scene to find that there was no evidence of any kind on the crime scene, which was pretty suspicious.

"So how come there's no evidence detective, shouldn't you have found something already. Like witnesses or a trail that could lead us to the killer." Ciel smirking because Scotland Yard couldn't find anything.

"Hmph, the reason we don't have any evidence is because there is none. Nobody saw or heard anything except for his children who are not talking. Also there are no fingerprints or anything you little brat." Detective Mackenzie said really annoyed

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call my young master a brat." Sebastian had a mischievous smile plastered on his face that could make a person die.

"I'm s-s-sorry Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Detective Mackenzie stuttered

"Hn. Anyway what do we know?"

"Well, his children said that he came home around 10:30pm and he shot thought the head a couple of minutes he got there. Mark Hoshina was a single father, the mother died during child birth. His friends said he was a good man, but we just found out that he wasn't as clean as people thought. He had a gambling problem and owed a lot of people money. One of them is Alec Mizimaki." Detective Mackenzie explained

"Where does this Alec Mizimaki live and who is he." Asked Ciel

" lives at manor only a couple of minutes from here. He is a very successful business man. Owns about 12 companies. That's all we know about him. He's a very mysterious man, smart as hell though."

"Thank you. Sebastian lets go ask the undertaker if he heard or saw anything.

* * *

"Maylene, I am surprised to see that the mission went well. I guess you have proven yourself worthy of being an assassin. It seems Scotland Yard can't find anything on this case, nice job of keeping it a clean mission." Alec very pleased that she could keep her bloodlust under control

'But she seems to be hiding something. I wonder what it is.' Alec thought

"Your welcome" Maylene shrugged like it was nothing but she didn't want to kill him but how else was she going to live. She knew they would kill her if she didn't kill that man.

"Maylene, you may leave." And without another word she left

"Marcus I want you to find out what you can about her."

"Of course, Alec." Marcus bowed and left to see what he could find about maylene

'_Whatever your hiding Maylene, i'm going to find out'_ Alec smirked

* * *

"Undertaker, I know you're here now get your ass out here." Aggravated, ciel was tired of playing his game.

"Hehe, I'm here Earl Phanthomhive, what can I do for you." Appearing out of thin air, undertaker smiled at the two.

"I'm here about the-"

"Mark Hoshina case, I know. You want to know if I heard or saw anything right."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but I didn't, but I did see a young lady walking a night it looked kinda suspicious but I didn't bother with it."

"What did this young lady look like?"

"Hmm, she had red hair, wearing black shorts and a white shirt, couldn't see her face because her back was facing me."

"Thanks undertaker, we'll be taking our leave. Sebastian."

"Coming young master."

"Guess, we should go check out that mysterious Alec Mizimaki." Instead of coming out as a question it came out as a statement.

" That we be a good idea, young master."

And with that Ciel Phanthomhive and Sebastian Michealis left the undertaker's shop and were on their way to Mr. Alec Mizimaki home.

" Alec, I have information on Ms. Maylene."

" Please share Marcus."

" Well, there is no maylene, however, I did a description on what she looks like and the results were she's a missing person been missing over a year. Her parents are looking for her."

" Interesting, did you find out what her name is."

"Yes"

"Well?"

Marcus hesitated " Her name is… Huntress Victoria Draculene"

Alec froze. " Would you please repeat that?"

"Her name is Huntress Victoria Draculene. She's the daughter of Nicholas and Anneliese Draculene."

" No wonder she hesitated when I asked her what her name was. " Alec laughed

" I wonder if Kurosaki-san knew what her name was."

" Probably not, but this is amazing. Who would've thought that the daughter of the nicest, civilized family would runaway from her home and end up here a year later."

" Marcus, please send her in here I would like to have a chat with her. "

" Yes sir."

Not to much later Maylene walked in without any emotion on her face. She was wearing black shorts with a blood red v-neck shirt and a black jacket. In Alec mind, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Of course he wouldn't say or show it.

" Who do you think your staring at, Alec?" Maylene not amused

" I wouldn't suggest getting smart with me, Miss _Huntress Victoria Draculene." _Smirking cause of Maylene's face expression.

Maylene froze like there was no tomorrow she was so confused of how he had found out what her real name was.

' Did someone tell him, did kurosaki-san tell him. Wait there's no way kurosaki-san told him because I didn't tell him so who did?' Maylene's mind was so deep in thought that she didn't here her name being called until she heard kurosaki-san voice.

"What the hell are you talking about Alec? We know Maylene is a vampire but she can't possible be part of the Draculene Family." Kurosaki was so confused

"Since you don't believe me, why don't you ask her yourself ." Alec gesturing to where maylene was standing.

"Fine I will, Maylene?" Maylene looked up at Edward with this sad expression acknowledging Alec's statement.

" Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Kurosaki yelled at her while shaking her so hard, maylene thought her head was gonna snap off.

"Answer me! So God help me I will kill you if you don't tell me."

Maylene hesitated. " I didn't tell you because I didn't want anyone to know."

Before Edward could answer back, the doorbell rang. Edward cursed up a storm and told maylene to go into her room and don't come out until Marcus said it was ok. Marcus went to open the door and was surprised at who it was.

At the door was no other than Ciel Phanthomhive and his butler Sebastian Michealis.

Marcus plastered on smile. " Good Afternoon, Mr. Ciel Phanthomhive and Mr. Sebastian Michealis. Please come in."

"Thank you."

"Welcome to my home, Mr. Phanthomhive and . What may I ask are you doing here." Alec said wearing a white suit with his hands in pockets standing by the stairs.

"We came to ask you about a Mark Hoshina, Mr. Alec

"Mark Hoshina, he was a personal friend of mine who had a serious gambling problem and he came to me not to long ago to ask for a favor and that was it. Will you hold on for a sec I have to get my daughter."

(A/N Maylene is playing Alec daughter and her name is Mikalia Mizimaki. Now back to the story)

Maylene walked down in a blue skirt and a gray v-neck. She had a cross necklace and diamond earrings. She did put on a little make-up but only lipgloss and eyeshadow. Maylene put in blue contacts to hide her purple eyes.

"Everyone this is my daughter Mikalia Mizimaki, Mikalia this is Ciel phanthomhive and Sebastian Michealis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, so are you going to stay for dinner." Mikalia asked Alec rather than Ciel and Sebastian.

"That is a wonderful idea Mikalia. We would be honored to have for dinner." Alec turning his attention back to Ciel and Sebastian.

" Of course, we would love to stay for dinner." Sebastian stated

"Mikalia took a good look at the handsome but mysterious man. He was very tall, had black hair, red or mahogany eyes and he was pale but not a bad pale. Mikalia guessed he was a butler by the way he was dressed. He wore a black waistcoat and black pants and had pocketwatch.

Mikaila looked away from Sebastian and looked at the young boy named of ciel. She guessed that he was no older than 10. Ciel wore a nice pair of boy shorts and a blue vest. He had a brand new cane with a dragon on the handle. Had an eye patch over his right eye. Overall he was handsome.

'_I wonder what happened to his eye. O well'_ little did Mikalia know she was being watched by Sebastian. He seemed to be looking over her.

'_She is very cute and nice but what is this dark aura that surrounds her. I have to keep in eye on her.'_ Sebastian thought until he heard his name he snapped out of it.

"Sebastian, what's wrong with you?" Ciel asked a little skeptical, he never seen Sebastian like this.

"Nothing, young master" Sebastian grinned

"Hn. whatever anyway let's go their waiting for us in the dining room." The two walked in and noticed the fine décor. Table was set properly and the whole dining room was just polished to a gleam. Mikalia and Alec were sitting there smiling and waiting patiently for them to arrive.

As soon as the two sat down the food was being brought to them with happy servants. Sebastian noticed Mikalia looked at the food with interest and disgust like she didn't eat that food. After a few moments of looking at it she ate with no problems or so he thought.

'Ewwww how do humans eat this stuff, its so disgusting. I'm never eating this stuff ever again.' Mikalia thought as she sighed out loud that it caught everyone's attention.

"Mikalia is something wrong?" Alec concerned

"Nothing wrong father I was just thinking that's all." Mikalia smiled but Alec knew it was forced. He knew she was uncomfortable simple because she was a vampire and that human food was disgusting to her and she was forced to eat it even though she didn't want to.

"Mikalia go in the kitchen with Marcus please." He winked at her and she got the hint. She excused herself and went into the kitchen to go get some medical blood.

"Now I suppose you still want to talk about Mark huh?"

"Yes, tell me did you know that he's dead?"

"I figured it out as soon as you asked me about him earlier." Alec sat their looking at his wine with this sad expression even though he wasn't sad.

After hours of talking about Mark Hoshina and his dealings in life, Ciel had to go but not before he saw Mikalia again. He knew something was wrong with her but he didn't know what. As they exited the dining room. Mikalia was standing there with this sad expression on her face. She looked up and saw them.

"So you're leaving then." She asked them

Ciel nodded and added "it was a pleasure meeting you Mikalia."

"Same here have a wonderful and safe trip back home." And with that Mikalia left and went upstairs to her room.

Alec had walked them outside and said his goodbyes and went inside. As soon as they were gone from sight he turned back into business man Alec. Alec had a mission for maylene and Edward.

Alec knew this was gonna cause some problems so he told them to be very careful and not get caught.

* * *

Maylene had changed out of her 'Mikalia' costume and into her uniform. But first she would have to wash the blonde dye out of her hair and change her hair to a dark color, preferably black. Maylene also changed her contacts from blue to green.

'Why do I need all these different color contacts?' wondering why Alec gave it to her in the first place.

'Maybe to hide my eye color so people won't recognize me' Maylene shrugged. She'll ask him later, but right now she had a mission to complete she couldn't mess this mission up because of color contacts.

Edward was waiting for her downstairs, he wasn't mad at her anymore; he knew she had her reasons so he wouldn't press it anymore. He saw her coming and opened the door for her telling her let's go. They got in the car and drove to their destination.

"The person name is Kamil Creed; she's murdered 14 people and attempted 5, also held up 4 banks. She lives at 120 crossroad lane. Sounds like we have a challenge. Eh maylene?" Edward announced

"Seem so, but how are we gonna kill her. With that record there's no way in hell we can kill her." Maylene sighed, she may be a vampire but damn this kamil girl didn't play, so this might not go smoothly.

"We're here." Driver said.

"Let's go maylene, the sooner the better."

"Hell no."

"Excuse Me."

"Hell. No. Got. It?"

"Your a vampire and she's a psycho. Who do think is going to walk out alive." Edward very irritated

Maylene sighed "Ok your right, lets do this."

Maylene got out the car and headed to the house with her sniper. Edward and Maylene stop right outside the door. Edward motioned when he counts to 3 their going to kick the door down and start shooting.

"1….2….3'

BOOM

Suddenly a person screamed and somebody said no

Shooting and screaming was the only thing people heard. People started running to see what had happened among those people were Ciel Phanthomhive, Sebastian Michealis and Detective Mackenzie. Suddenly somebody screamed and people started feeling sick. Some were even throwing up all over the place.

It was a horrendous sight.

Kamil Creed was dead but was also eaten and shot. Her insides were everywhere and her blood spilled over the walls in her house and over the sidewalk.

"What the hell happened here?" Ciel, Sebastian and Mackenzie said at the same time.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO?" Alec roared

"I told you Edward if you could not control this girl I would kill her myself!"

"It was an accident; she was provoked by that woman." Edward tried to pled maylene's case

"I DON"T CARE!. I will not have this organization fall because of that bloodlust creature. I swear to god if this EVER happens again I will kill her."

"You won't lay a finger on her!" Edward slammed his hand on the table causing Alec to hit him

"Don't you DARE talk back to me. I will do what I please with her she's **my **property, not yours or anyone else's. Do I make myself clear?"

Edward just glared at him but answered him also. "Very clear sir."

"Good, no get out of my office."

Without another word or glance he left the office to take care of maylene.

Maylene was so scared of what was going to happened to her. She didn't mean to attack the girl like that but what that girl said angered her to no end.

_Flashback: _

"_Your nothing but a bitch, their just using." _

"_Maylene don't listen to her she's just trying to make you turn on us." Edward reasoned_

'_What's going on? Is she really doing as Edward said or is she telling the truth." Confused at what this girl just said. _

_Maylene was deep in thought until something that girl said snapped her out of it. _

"_No wonder your parent's didn't want you. You're a weak, ignorant, bitch." Kamil grinned _

_That's what ticked her off. _

_Maylene's eye's had changed, hair grew longer and changed into a deep red. Fangs elongated. Maylene let out a screeched and bounded towards Kamil. Kamil didn't have enough time to run. _

_Maylene bit into her neck and cut open her stomach only to tear everything out. Edward was horrified and hit on her head. _

_Flashback ends….. _

Maylene snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Edward in front of the door with a whip. Her eyes widen in fear as she knew this was her punishment. To be whip until she bled.

"Maylene take your shirt off."

She complied and did as she was told.

Two Hours later she was on the floor bleeding and crying. She vowed never to use her vampire powers ever again as long as she lived.

* * *

Two years after that incident, Maylene was on another mission. She is 18 years old. Her mission is to kill a man from the London tower(the clock). She was about to until she heard a voice behind her.

"You know you could go to jail for that." A voice so smooth it could have been made out of velvet. Maylene scared turned around to find no one their.

"I want you to work for me." The voice now in her ear, she didn't turn around cause she froze. He had her gun.

Finally having the courage to turn around and face him she asked him "What do you want me to do sir?"

Sebastian grinned and simply asked her what her name is.

"Maylene."

* * *

This chapter took hours to write. My computer started acting crazy so srry for the delay.

(A/N: the part where I start of saying two years ago, is the 21 episode in Kuroshitsuji)

Thank you guys for reading it. Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
